Clovis la Britannia
| last = | creator = | voice = Nobuo Tobita (Japanese) Sam Riegel (English) | other = See Britannian Imperial Family }} Clovis la Britannia (クロヴィス ラ ブリタニア, Kurovuisu ra Buritania), 24 years old, is a character introduced in the first season. He is voiced by Nobuo Tobita in Japanese and in English by Sam Riegel. Appearance Personality Based on what his family mentioned of him and how he acted throughout his life, Clovis was somewhat of a snob to anyone outside the Imperial Family, whom he loved. During his role as the governor of Area 11, he commissioned many extravagant complexes for both Eleven and Britannian use. However, this was merely just a front, because his true nature is that of a cruel, ruthless ruler who cares nothing about those whom he deems as under him. He shares this viewpoint with other Britannians. At one point, he even goes as far as ordering the execution of thousands to preserve his position. He is a ladies man, designing many revealing or provocative swim suits and dresses (as implied by Euphemia li Britannia during a trip to the beach with Cornelia in the manga). Character Outline Clovis la Britannia is the Third Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and the former Viceroy of Area 11 and son of Gabrielle la Britannia. He's also Lelouch vi Britannia's older half-brother. Before Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled to Japan, Clovis had a relatively good relationship with Lelouch's family and always took the time to visit Lelouch and play chess with him. Although he lost time after time, Clovis was not discouraged and viewed Lelouch as a rival in chess. Clovis enjoys art and his sister, Euphemia, notes that he is a talented painter. Clovis eventually went to Area 11 to become its viceroy being told that Lelouch and Nunnally had died there, unaware of his lost siblings' position as political hostages and remained alive but in hiding. He is timid by nature, but he has narcissistic attitude and disdain of the Elevens (displayed by his not hesitating in ordering the complete eradication of the Shinjuku Ghetto, despite the presence of hundreds of civilians inside) gives Lelouch an opportunity to start throwing the Britannian Imperial Family, as well as the Empire of Britannia itself, into turmoil. Before his death, it appeared that he was involved with the project known as Code R, which amongst other things conducted experiments performed on C.C. and becomes very nervous when C.C. is stolen in a capsule by Kallen and her brother from a resistance group. Clovis becomes fearful of the incident becoming public, saying that he will be disinherited if that is leaked outside. It is unknown to what extent Clovis was involved or interested in such experiments, though in episode 19, Schneizel finds a strange cave with some relation to Geass and remarks that Clovis would have been more suited for the job of investigating it. Even at his death, Clovis was presented to the public as a person who fought for Britannian security and prosperity. Character History First Season Clovis makes his first appearance in the first episode of the series making his "heart-breaking" speech which turns out to be an act, which he boasts to the other nobles gathered where he transmitted from. He is however surprised when he receives pressing news and bursts of the "poison gas" stolen by the terrorists from Bartley Asprius. Clovis orders all Knightmare pilots to recover the missing cargo now in the hands of the terrorists. Earl Lloyd deduces that the military's mission is to track the terrorists back to their hideout and exterminate them, and offers his help to Prince Clovis. Lloyd is then told by Bartley that the terrorists captured a poison gas capsule which may be used as a weapon against the Britannian Military. Clovis, believing that the terrorists have eluded them, orders the purge of the entire Ghetto. The young and elderly are killed indiscriminately in this massacre. As a result of the counterattack from the rebels that destroyed most of the Britannian Military, Clovis was forced to allow the release of an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by the Special Envoys, the Lancelot, piloted by Suzaku Kururugi. Just as the Britannian Army corners the terrorists, Clovis orders an immediate cease-fire under coercion by Lelouch. Clovis meets his attacker at gun point and is shocked to discover that Lelouch is alive. Lelouch, after using his Geass on Clovis, learns that Clovis knows nothing concerning the death of Lelouch's mother, Marianne, though Clovis suggests that Cornelia li Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia are more likely to know who killed Marianne. After obtaining the information, Lelouch pulls the trigger on his brother and Clovis becomes the first casualty of Lelouch's revenge against the Holy Britannian Empire. After His Death When the death of Prince Clovis is announced in the media, it is Suzaku who is accused of the murder when it was actually 'Zero'. Gallery Clovis10.jpg Clovis03.jpg Clovis05.jpg Clovis13.jpg Clovis19.jpg Clovis08.jpg Clovis Profile.jpg Succession and Precedence Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Imperial Family Category:Deceased Characters